Silently Falling
by DreamlessDirt
Summary: Dirk and Anita are getting married! But how will Ivan react to this when he is so obviously in love with Anita? One-shot. Please review :D


Silently Falling

I agonizingly watched as the love of my life, Anita, walked down the aisle with my brother. The wedding was simple. It was at the town square. Felix happily agreed to preside over the ceremony. Not that he had a choice or anything; he was the mayor after all. All the villagers were there to support Dirk and Anita. Some of them were mouthing "Congratulations" as they walked past them. Dirk looked like a wreck. I couldn't blame him of course. He's getting married and the nerves were probably getting to him. I smiled encouragingly as Dirk gave me a nervous look. Anita looked as beautiful as ever. Her bright smile and friendly eyes never failed to make me feel happier no matter what my mood was. She quickly averted her gaze as her eyes met mine. I sighed inwardly. Anita...

I drowned out the words of the ceremony fearing I would break down once the "I do's" were exchanged. I suddenly remembered what happened a week ago that led to the awkwardness between Anita and I.

Dirk burst through the doors of our house with Anita at his heels.

"Ivan! We have some good news!" he shouted

I marked the page of the book I was reading before setting it down and standing up to greet them. "Hello to you too, Dirk, Anita."

"We have some good news." he said

"Let's hear it then."

He gave me a goofy grin and intertwined his hands with Anita's "We're getting married!"

A wave of conflicting emotions immediately rushed through my body. Married? Dirk to Anita? And Anita to Dirk? I felt as though I had just been slapped in the face. "E-excuse me?" I managed

"Anita and I are getting married!" he repeated more slowly

I faced Anita. But she seemed more interested in the flooring. "Is this true, Anita?"

Still looking at the ground, she slowly nodded. My stomach dropped and a lump formed in my throat.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Dirk asked, concerned.

I swallowed. Is there something wrong? My brother and my secret lover are getting married! Yes, there's something wrong. I wanted to say that, but instead I said, "No, no. Nothing's wrong. I'm just shocked that's all. I am so sorry. Ah, no, I mean..." I took a deep breath as I struggled to remain my composure "Congratulations." I smiled hoping that it looked convincing.

I guessed it was enough for Dirk because he let out a breath of relief and a smile crept back on his face before he said "Oh good. I thought you didn't approve or something. Umm... Listen though, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you Ivan but I never found the right time to say it. Here I go... Umm... Thank you."

I raised an eyebrow "Thank you for what?"

"For taking care of me and stuff... Ever since mom and dad... You know..."

Warmth spread through my entire body. "You don't have to thank me for that. It's my job as your brother to do that for you. And I'm sure that mom and dad would be happy that you've found someone like Anita to be your wife."

Dirk quickly walked towards me and hugged me. "I love you, Ivan... Thank you..." he whispered

I felt my eyes widen a bit. It wasn't everyday that Dirk showed affection. I hugged him back "I love you too, Dirk." I whispered back. I looked at Anita who hasn't said a word since she came in. She met my gaze but her eyes were glassy. She mouthed the words "I'm so sorry" then focused her attention back to the floor, wiping her eyes. I frowned. Sorry? Will sorry really fix this?

Dirk pulled back. "Well brother, I think it's time I brag about Anita to the other villagers." he laughed.

I simply smiled and said "You deserve it."

My brother returned my smile. I can't remember the last time he'd looked so happy... They left soon after. When they did, I found myself unable to concentrate on anything else. Whatever I'd been reading didn't make sense anymore. I bumped my shoulder on the wall at least five times. I couldn't even cry. All I thought about was Anita... Her smile... Her eyes... Her kiss...

After that, I never got a proper conversation with Anita. Our encounters were reduced to curt nods and awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes. I miss her...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a round of applause. I looked up and clapped as well. The ceremony was over. The newly-wed couple smiled and laughed as the villagers quickly crowded around them. Shouting congratulations, have a good life together and the like. I slowly backed away hoping nobody would notice my sudden disappearance. Dirk would understand if I wasn't part of the crowd. He knew I was claustrophobic.

I arrived at my favourite spot in town: near the windmill in front of the hotel. I breathed the air in. The atmosphere here was just different. Good different. I thought about my brother and Anita. I'm still not sure how I really feel about them getting married. I'm happy for my brother. Really, I am. He's found himself a beautiful, smart and understanding wife that he loves. But I love her. And she loves me too... I think. The reason we kept our love a secret in the first place was because I didn't want to shock Dirk. I suddenly regret that decision; because only a few days after I made that choice, Dirk proposed to Anita. At least, I'm assuming he did. She wouldn't be so cruel as to propose to Dirk after we confessed to each other. Would she?

I sat down on the grass. I don't think I can take this anymore... I lay down on the ground and watched the clouds. Floating around without a care in the world...

I must've dozed off because when I opened my eyes, it was a lot darker. I propped myself up with my elbows and got up to a sitting position. A figure suddenly appeared on the other side of the river. I stood up. It was Anita. She gave me a small smile. I reluctantly returned it.

"You suddenly disappeared..." she said

"I needed some air." I answered

She chewed her lower lip, a nervous habit of hers. "I-I'm sorry, Ivan."

"You already said that before..."

"A-and I meant it. I-I really am s-sorry." her voice was slightly wavering

"Sorry? For what? Breaking my heart? Or faking that you had feelings for me?" I asked harshly

Her mouth opened but no words came out. It was as if she was desperately searching her mind for the right words "I'm sorry about the first. But, I **never** faked my feelings for you." her eyes were watering.

I found that tears were threatening to fall down my face as well "Why'd you agree to marry Dirk then?"

"I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want him to come running to you once I broke his heart. I was scared that you would hate me because I hurt your brother. If I said no, I would lose both my love and my best friend." she jumped to my side of the river and her voice lowered to a hoarse whisper "I was afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore because I love you. And I don't think I would be able to bear it if I lost you."

"I love you, Anita. I could never bring myself to hate you." I admitted. A short silence followed, interrupted by a sudden bout of sobbing from her. I held her face with my hands and wiped away her tears with my thumbs "Do you really love my brother?" I asked quietly. I was afraid of what answer I might get. I don't think I'd like it if she said yes or no.

"I-ah..." she swallowed "Y-yes, I do love him."

I looked her straight in the eye "Then promise me, that you'll make him happy. If he's happy, then I am too." My voice was faintly pleading.

"I promise." she said in a voice barely more than a whisper.

With my hands still cupping her face, I slowly leaned in. Ever so lightly, I brushed my lips on hers. I felt her shiver under my touch. I breathed her in before quickly pulling away "Make my brother happy." I said coldly. The hurt was evident in her eyes. I willed myself to ignore it. But it was difficult. Very. I sidestepped her but she held on to my wrist. I pulled my hand from hers and walked away, making sure my back was facing her so she doesn't my tears, silently falling.

**Okay, so this is my first story. Please please please review! I need the critique. :D Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **


End file.
